Field of Dreams
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "How curious you are, having love for the monster that would kill you to break his curse." Katherine taunted, "No, I'll do anything just don't hurt Nik." Charlotte pleaded. "No!" Klaus roared as he struggled against the chains. Klaulette - R&R! One-shot.


**AN: A little something that I came up with on Christmas Eve, despite the fact that it has nothing to do with Christmas, I just thought I'd mention that. LOL – I saw a bit of a prompt on tumblr by thepetrovaflame which it is used in this if you have seen it. (I really love that place; tumblr... It's like the crème de le crème of Klaulette) and it got me thinking and I really have no idea how this came about but I hope you enjoy it. **

**No spoilers in relation to the actual tv series, Klaulette of course! **

**Let me know what you thought with a review! **

**Merry Christmas.  
><strong>

**Thank-you :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No, I'll do anything just don't hurt Nik!" pleaded Charlotte, a thing that she was not accustomed too.<p>

Katherine held a sharpened blade at his neck, almost slicing the skin and separating the soft tissue.

Charlotte was Katherine's leverage and she had Niklaus bound to a chair with an enchanted chain, he made no moves to escape, he just watched the careful exchange between the two Petrova women.

He was still in shock that Charlotte was here, _**his Charlotte.**_

The hair, the eyes, the complexion, everything was the same, she was even wearing a light blue dress that would have been worn in the Viking times.

All except for one thing, there was no accent.

She sounded exactly like Elena and Katherine, the tone was always different though.

She was always daring but he had no idea at all that she was alive, the scent that she had was human and not vampire, so he could not understand at all on how she was alive.

But in that moment he didn't care, all he wanted to do was embrace her.

"How curious you are, having love for the monster that would kill you to break his curse." Katherine taunted her as she walked circles around the original doppelganger, eyeing her squarely up and down.

He remained silent, he would never hurt Charlotte, and he hoped that she knew that but he was stuck as he contemplated on whether or not that she did.

He regarded them both carefully, Katherine was always the reckless one that held no responsibility for her actions and Charlotte was a strong character but she thought things through and was careful as she was a caring soul and fiercely loyal unless aggravated.

But in saying that he was also fearful that perhaps time had not been so kind and it could have changed her perspectives on him and that was something that he did truly fear.

Her disappointment in him.

She was always the one that had believed in him and it brought an old emotion to the surface that he had not felt in a long time.

Remorse.

"No." Said Charlotte, her voice did not waiver in the slightest

How was she even here?

Not that Klaus was complaining; it was just to the point that it was puzzling.

"No?" Katherine copied

"He would never kill me; He waited for years, for the next Petrova. Because he couldn't bear to lose me." Charlotte bit back; she would not let her own descendant get the better of her or her beloved.

He had already staked his claim on her and she was not one to go against her word once given.

Before the so-called-sacrifice, the pair of them had gone against their parents and had married.

Loyalty was a quality that Charlotte did not take lightly, despite the amount of sacrifices she had to make.

Even though she was dead, she had no idea how she was even alive but here she was in the flesh and Katherine, the next doppelganger had captured her the moment that she had materialised, demanding to know the business that she had.

Not that Niklaus knew any of that.

Katherine cleared her throat, an perfectly manicured eyebrow of hers rose, a small smirk appearing on her lips and a particular look of satisfaction.

"You know what?" Katherine began, "You're right."

Charlotte's facial expression changed to one of confusion.

The smirk enlarged on Katherine's features as she took the sharpened knife and stabbed Charlotte repeatedly in the back, not enough to kill her... Yet.

But enough for it to be extremely painful, death would come soon after, she would bleed to death.

"No!" Klaus roared as he struggled against the chains, he would not allow Katherine to hurt Charlotte, not like this.

He had to save her somehow.

But he was failing.

Just like the first time on the night of curse, on the night of the ultimate sacrifice that had made him a changed man in many ways.

Charlotte's scent of blood was intoxicating, the moment he smelt it, it was hard to resist the temptation.

The chains were constricting and they held him securely in place, all he could do was watch as Charlotte's screams filled his ear-drums.

There was nothing that he could do.

His eyes were watering; it was like a physical pain that was just intensifying, not just the hunger but something else that he couldn't name.

Charlotte's limp body dropped to the floor, the light in her sapphire blue eyes had died.

Katherine had the knife in her hand and she was licking it clean of the blood.

"You bitch!" his voice thundered

Katherine laughed and a few drops of blood dripped down her chin.

She gripped the arm rests of the chairs and looked him dead in the eye.

The veins near her eyes pulsating, giving her the look of a killer.

A predator.

A true vampire in its own element.

"It hurts doesn't it, to be stripped of everything that you hold dear to your heart." Katherine sneered at him as she snapped his neck cleanly.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up with a strangled gasp.<p>

He took in his surroundings at once.

He was still in the hotel room that he remembered checking in too; perhaps it had all been a dream?

After all, he was lying down in the bed, entangled in the sheets and doona.

Wishful thinking right?

He jumped out of the bed; his breathing was coming in at small pants.

It was way too crazy to have been a dream; it had all felt too real.

It was like he was really there in that situation.

He was still fuming and he couldn't wait to get his hands on Katherine just so he could torture her.

But Charlotte was dead; he saw how she died on that terrible night.

It made him shudder.

That was a moment that he hated reliving.

He blamed himself.

A loud insistent knock came from the door, he sighed as he made his way over there.

Thank heavens he was dressed already, in dark blue jeans and a plain black cotton shirt, not that he could remember how or when, the details were a little fuzzy on that.

That and he was wearing no shoes.

He ran a frantic hand through his hair in a small attempt to look slightly presentable in public.

He opened the door without even checking who it was through the peep hole.

His jaw practically hit the floor when he saw who it was on the other side.

The chocolate brown curls, glowing perfection, sapphire blue eyes, plump red lips, black peep toe stiletto's and a simple black dress that looked like a wrap put on backwards with sequins sowed on in an intricate pattern.

She smiled, her perfectly white teeth made their appearance.

"Hello, Niklaus." She greeted him, the accent was unmistakably there and the sparkle in her eyes never ceased to amaze him.

For once in his life...

He was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think that I may leave the rest up to your imagination, haha. What did you think of it? What do you think could have happened after that moment? So many possible outcomes... Hmmm... Review? x <strong>


End file.
